14 Days in Paradise
by m3gluvsoth24
Summary: When Hermione, Remus and the gang take a two week cruise in the Caribbean will sparks fly between our favorite two bookworms? Or will this ship sink? RLHG P.S. title might change later on


It was an extremely hot summer day in England. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Sirius, and Ron all sat in the living room of Grimauld Place with the windows open. All but Hermione and Luna, were fanning themselves trying to get as much cool air to themselves as possible. The occupants of the living room were spread out on the floor.

Luna was face down on the floor, her hair covering her face. Ginny was on her back with her shirt pulled up to her bust. Her hair was being held back with a black headband. Sirius was on his back with his feet propped up on the sofa, dressed in nothing but his white boxers. Ron was lying by the window with his hand on his stomach. He was wearing his Chudley Cannons boxers, but it was accompanied by a wife beater.

Last but not least, Hermione was on her back wearing her white triangle bathing suit top with the smallest Soffee shorts she could find. Next to her was a large bowl of water filled to the brim with ice, where a light blue rag was soaking. On her forehead and stomach were two other rags that were drenched in ice water. Hermione was to the right of Sirius, across from Ronald, and to the left of Ginny.

Silence filled the room, until a low guttural growl was heard from Hermione's left.

"It's so hot." Sirius whined. When no one responded, he repeated, "It's so bloody hot." Still no one answered so he parroted, "It's SO bloody freakin' hot."

"Sirius, if you say it's hot one more time, I will take away your fan." Hermione threatened. Sirius shut up immediately.

"I second that." Luna added.

Again silence took over the 5 occupants of the living room. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of fans running and heavy breathing. Until, the sound of the door being burst open was heard. When the door closed, a panting Harry came into the room.

"You guys," he panted some more. "I got the tickets." He continued breathing heavily.

Ron looked up at his best friend. "What tickets?" he whispered.

Harry gave him a look of total annoyance. "The cruise tickets." It took everyone a full 20 seconds to take in the information Harry had just given them.

"Bloody hell! We got the cruise tickets!!" Sirius jumped up from his place on the floor, knocking over Hermione's water bowl and drenching her in the process.

"Sirius!" An irritated Hermione screamed.

"Oh sorry, Hermione." Sirius chuckled to himself.

"Oh, you two, stop. We got the cruise tickets!" Ginny ran up and gave Harry a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe it. We're going on a cruise around the Caribbean for two whole weeks!" Hermione squealed in delight.

Just then, a groan and mumbling was heard from the hallway.

"What is all the noise about?" A sleepy Remus Lupin came into the living room stretching his arms like a cat. This was ironic in his case. Remus, like Sirius was wearing nothing but his boxers.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned chest and the scars that held so many memories of pain for Remus. As much as Hermione didn't like to admit it, she liked Remus Lupin. A lot. Since she had become so close to him over the years, she couldn't help but feel this way. Hermione would disregard the feeling whenever she thought about his feelings in return. She thought there was no way that a man like him could ever feel the same way towards her. Though it killed her, she always had to push aside the feelings of ever becoming more than friends with Remus. But, what killed her even more, was the fact that she was so close to him and still couldn't express her feelings towards him.

"Sorry, what did you say, Remus?" asked Hermione ridding all of her previous thoughts.

"Why are you guys so loud? You kind of woke me up." He stifled a yawn.

"Oh, Right. We got the cruise tickets!!" Hermione jumped up from her place on the floor and hugged him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Even though, it was exceedingly hot and both were sweaty, both couldn't help but feel happiness for any sort of physical contact with each other. Remus especially did not want to let go.

Like Hermione, Remus felt the same for her, but chose to not accept it. The more logical side of him would think that she was too young and would never date an old werewolf. But, Moony would always get the best of him. There was no way around denying his feelings for Hermione. They just wouldn't go away. He loved her and couldn't tell her.

"Remus."

"Mmm" He wrapped his arms around her back tighter.

"Remus can you let go?"

"Uh-uh" He shook his head.

"Remus, I'm wet and I'm starting to get cold." she whispered.

"Oh! Right! Sorry." Remus let go of Hermione and blushed a deep crimson.

"Anyways!" Harry cut in. "We leave tomorrow morning, so we should probably pack." Harry finished giving Sirius a knowing look.

"Well, I already packed." Hermione smiled widely. "I packed for you too, Remus."

Everyone smirked. "Thanks, Hermione."

Sirius got up and started making his way over to the kitchen. When he passed by Remus and Hermione he whispered, "Whipped." Just loud enough for everyone to hear. He continued walking chuckling all the way. Both Hermione and Remus blushed a deep shade of red. Remus didn't mind Hermione packing for him. He loved how much she cared for him.

"Well, I'm going upstairs. Remus do you want to see if I forgot anything?" Hermione asked already halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah sure." Remus followed her suit but stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"Come on, Remus." Hermione was already at the top of the stairs.

"But, it's hot. And I'm tired." The full moon was only 4 days prior so Hermione could understand this.

"I know you are but, I'll give you a fudge pop if you make it up here." Remus took a step.

"Fine, tow fudge pops." He took two more steps. Though, Hermione didn't realize it, it wasn't the fudge pops getting Remus up the stairs. He loved the fact that he got to spend alone time with Hermione. But, being a guy he loved it even more for the clothes she was wearing. Or lack there of.

"Okay, three fudge pops." Again, Remus took two more steps.

"Alright, Remus you win. The whole box!" She threw her arms up in exasperation. Remus took tow steps at a time, finally reaching the top. When he reached it, he gave Hermione a light kiss on the cheek and proceeded to her room. This action left Hermione along with everyone downstairs speechless.

She blushed again and made her way to the room she shared with Ginny and Luna.

"They're so cute together." Luna said in her natural dreamy fashion.

"They're perfect for each other. And they don't even see it. It's like they're already dating." Ginny mused sitting back down on the floor.

"That's because they are dating." Sirius called from the kitchen.

"WHAT!?" Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Ron chorused.

Sirius returned from the kitchen to meet the shocked faces of the four.

"I'm just kidding." He clarified between bites of sandwich. Everyone sighed.

"We should help them get together." Ginny concluded moving over to Harry's lap.

"Ginny, you know that meddling never works." Harry gave Ginny a skeptical look. He knew, that he wasn't going to set up his 'sister' with anyone. He was too overprotective to do something like that.

"Fine," she sighed. "But, if they're not together by the time we get back we're going to intervene.

**So what did you guys think? Should I keep going or run away and hide? Please review!!! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
